The present invention relates to sticks of the type used in ice hockey or similar games.
The blade structure of such sticks generally includes an interior core which has opposed side surfaces joined with a pair of reinforced plastic layers the length of which are substantially equal to the length of the entire blade, these reinforced plastic layers being laminated onto the core and being themselves covered by protective layers of wood veneer or equivalent material.
The blade structure of the present invention may be used with an elongated handle structure such as that disclosed in the above parent application or other handle structures.
With respect to the state of the art, reference may be made to Finnish Pat. No. 42,515 which discloses a stick substantially characterized by the fact that it has a core made up of core pieces which serve to provide for the stick the required thickness while reinforced plastic laminations are disposed symmetrically on both sides of the core pieces and have a length equal to that of the entire stick, with wood veneer layers covering the reinforced plastic laminations so as to protect the latter.
Experience gained in practice has revealed that sticks of the above type while possessing excellent strength characteristics nevertheless are faulty with respect to the fact that at the lower edge region of the blade structure of the stick there is a particular problem resulting from the wear of the stick at the lower edge of the blade structure thereof. In addition, a problem has been encountered with respect to the fact that the upper edge of the blade of the stick is susceptible to damage. An indirect consequence of the wear of the lower edge of the reinforced plastic laminations, required to give the stick structure a desired strength, is that these laminations tend to be torn away from the core at the lower edge of the blade, resulting in destruction of the blade of the stick.